


【驼贤/雀东】共享

by Suerabi



Category: AB6IX (Band), 朴佑镇 - Fandom, 林煐岷 - Fandom, 金东贤, 雀东, 驼贤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suerabi/pseuds/Suerabi
Summary: 一个他以为他俩相爱其实是他俩都爱他的故事





	【驼贤/雀东】共享

**Author's Note:**

> 请看完第一段后自行避雷❗️❗️❗️  
一意孤行硬要看下去引起个人不适，作者不负责哦

☀️  
金东贤双手被丝绸领带缠绕着垂吊在半空，被迫弯着被铁环吊起的腰，一边与林煐岷接吻，一边承受着身后的朴佑镇在小穴中的不断抽插。

朴佑镇早已对金东贤的身体了如指掌，每一下都顶在他极其敏感的那一点，引得金东贤浑身颤栗不已，被林煐岷吻着的口中不断泄露出放荡的呻吟。  
  
  
  
☀️  
等了两年，终于等来了两个弟弟回到公司，终于等来了五个人的完整体出道。  
本以为会是件很开心的事情，却成了一段感情纠缠的开始。  
  
终于结束了打歌期，很久没有和煐岷哥单独在一起谈心的金东贤在吃完晚饭把二哥和弟弟们哄进各自房间后，溜进了林煐岷的房间。  
  
爬上林煐岷的床，掀开被子在哥哥旁边坐下，靠在他的右肩上，两人一直沉默，谁都没有说话。  
就这样，两个人靠坐了很久，金东贤实在忍不住了，轻声问：  
  
“煐岷哥，你还爱我吗？”  
  
林煐岷枕着自己的左胳膊，右肩被东贤枕着，右手在他的腰上摩挲。金东贤也不阻止他，只是问了一句后便不再开口。  
  
林煐岷的手越来越放肆，一颗一颗解开了东贤的睡衣扣子，在他光滑细嫩的胸前抚过，攀上他左胸前的凸起，大拇指一下又一下地拨弄着那颗小巧粉嫩，直到它肿硬起来。  
  
过分安静的房间里，金东贤轻微的喘息可以听得很清晰，像是催情剂一般，刺激得林煐岷胯间原本软塌着的男根微微抬头。即使不用扭头看，林煐岷也能够猜想到东贤此时一定是闭着眼睛，脸色微红，即使不想出声也会有几声按捺不住的轻喘偷偷溜出来。自从和东贤互相确定了心意，林煐岷无数次被金东贤这样的表情刺激得性欲高涨。  
  
朴佑镇打开煐岷哥房门时，看到的就是这样一幅场景：  
煐岷哥左手放在脑后枕着，好不悠闲，活像一个纵情夜场抱得美人满怀的花花公子。  
东贤哥枕在煐岷哥的肩头，双手紧紧抓着盖在腿上的被子，上衣敞开露出雪白的上身，胸口的痣在朴佑镇看来有些过分明显了。他左胸的乳头被煐岷哥揉捏着，即使离得有段距离也能看得出左胸早已挺立变硬。而右胸前没能得到“照顾”的小巧，此时则和东贤哥紧闭着双眼微张着嘴喘息一样，看起来楚楚可怜又欲求不满。  
  
见到朴佑镇进来，林煐岷赶紧把被子拉起来给金东贤盖上，有些慌乱地问他：“佑、佑镇呐……什、有什么事吗？”  
  
朴佑镇搭在门把上的手握紧，带着有些嘲讽的语气说：“没事，你们继续。”  
  
就在朴佑镇打算趁着自己还能压抑得住怒气赶紧离开这个令人作呕的房间时，金东贤在被子里扣好了睡衣，掀开被子喊住他：“佑镇呐！”  
  
林煐岷和朴佑镇都看向他，一个疑惑又紧张，一个疑惑又期待。  
  
金东贤朝朴佑镇走过去，轻轻拍了一下他紧握着门把的手，示意他松开，然后转身对林煐岷说：  
“煐岷哥，我们分手吧。”  
  
朴佑镇听到这句话，心中的期待更多了一分，眼中闪着期待的光亮，紧盯着金东贤微微露出的精致侧脸。  
反观林煐岷，惊慌激动地从床上下来，拖鞋都来不及穿，三步并两步地来到金东贤面前，抓起他一只手就要质问他。  
朴佑镇“啪”地打掉林煐岷的手，跻身两人之间，挡在金东贤前面，与林煐岷对峙着。  
  
金东贤有些无奈地拉着朴佑镇的胳膊，把他带向自己身旁，对站在自己面前，已经不比自己高很多的煐岷哥说出了憋在心里一个多月的话。  
  
“煐岷哥，你还爱我吗？或者……煐岷哥，你现在最爱的，还是我吗？  
“以前只有我们两个人的时候，你虽然总是和我黏在一起，但只要佑镇打电话或者发消息，你就会把我和大辉抛在脑后。  
“这两年，其实你身边是谁不重要，你要的只是一个能在佑镇没法陪在你身边时填满你空虚情感的人。那个人，可以是任何人，只不过恰巧是我罢了。  
“现在佑镇回来了，我就没必要再自私地缠着你了。”  
  
说完，金东贤深吸一口气，像是把刚才语气里所有难过都吐出来了一样，突然带着玩笑的意味说：  
“正好佑镇也在这里，你俩不如就趁着这个机会互相表个白在一起算了。  
“Good luck！”  
  
金东贤故作轻松地“体贴”地帮两个人关上房门，赶在眼泪夺眶而出之前回到了自己房间。  
  
  
  
☀️  
林煐岷和朴佑镇对着被金东贤关上的房门发愣，一时间都没反应过来他刚才的话是什么意思。  
  
朴佑镇先想明白后，一把拽过林煐岷的领子：“你和东贤哥做了两年？！”  
林煐岷挣脱开，也不回答他，打开门就冲向金东贤房间。  
  
一把推开房门，把趴在床上连哭都不敢放声大哭，只能把脸埋进枕头小声呜咽的金东贤拉起来，一把搂进怀里，声音颤抖着说：“东东，我不准你和我分手……”  
  
紧随其后的朴佑镇把还没来得及止住哭泣的金东贤从林煐岷怀里拉出来，怒不可遏地对金东贤说：“你看好了我到底喜欢谁！”  
说完，扣住还在啜泣的哥哥毛茸茸的脑袋，狠狠地吻上了他的唇。或许是因为终于能够亲到自己肖想多年的人，或许是因为金东贤误解了他的心意而感到生气，又或许是因为金东贤和林煐岷做过无数次甚至还为他哭，朴佑镇这一吻冲撞得过分用力，不过是才亲上不到两秒就被林煐岷拉开的吻，竟是把金东贤的下唇咬破了皮。  
  
林煐岷和朴佑镇一人拉着金东贤的一只手腕，僵持不下。  
到底是哥哥弟弟在一起练习、生活了这么久，虽然没有正式说清楚，但金东贤还是反应过来了现在是怎么个情况。  
  
脸上还挂着泪痕，眼眶里的眼泪还湿润着，金东贤有些手足无措，张了张口却也不知道该说什么。  
  
朴佑镇突然想到什么，恶作剧似的冲林煐岷露出一颗虎牙，笑着说：“煐岷哥既然也不愿意放手……那我们就共享吧。”  
金东贤睁大了眼睛看向朴佑镇，刚准备问他是不是在开玩笑，就听到林煐岷答应的声音：“好。共享。”  
  
这下轮到朴佑镇和金东贤一起震惊地看向林煐岷了。  
朴佑镇不过就是随口一说，小孩子脾性，喜欢恶作剧开玩笑罢了，谁成想林煐岷居然真的会答应。  
金东贤不可置信地问道：“煐岷哥？你在开什么玩笑啊！”  
  
林煐岷耸肩一笑，略微俯身亲上他的唇，舌尖在被佑镇咬破皮的下唇瓣仔细舔舐。  
  
金东贤感觉到下唇瓣受伤的地方被林煐岷灵巧的舌舔过，熟悉的气息包裹着自己，一丝疼痛反倒是催发了他刚刚强行压下去的情欲，腰一塌，就这么软在林煐岷怀里了。  
  
朴佑镇不甘示弱，也不甘心金东贤就这样在自己面前被别的男人又亲又抱的，在背后贴上金东贤，从林煐岷的臂弯中搂过金东贤因为升腾的情欲而软下去的腰，在他的后脖颈处落下细细密密的吻……  
  
金东贤被弟弟进入的那一刻，在自己被刺激得变了调的呻吟声中听到煐岷哥诱惑的声音钻进他敏感的耳朵：“东东啊，今晚还很长……”


End file.
